peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 June 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-06-03 ;Comments *Peel plays the intro to the TV series Bewitched at the beginning of the show, as he mentions his daughter Alexandra saying it is her favourite TV programme. *Peel says the Sizzla record is becoming his record of the year. *Peel plays a pre-release of Frank Black's Do You Feel About It, which was given to him by the artist. *Peel plays a track from the Surf Creatures covering the Ventures' Action Plus. *Peel plays a track from Warfare, which is an alias name for Panacea. *Peel plays a track from Cable covering Johnny Cash's Ring Of Fire. Sessions *Cable #3. Recorded: 1997-05-13 Tracklisting *unknown: Bewitched (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $''' *Quadrajets: Gr-rrr (CD - A Little More Speed) One Louder '$ 'start only *Stock, Hausen & Walkman: Spot (album - Venetian Deer) Systhema Verlag ISBN 3-634-43166-0 '''@ $ *Space Monkeys: Acid House Killed Rock And Roll (CD Single) Factory Too *Cable: God Gave Me Gravity (session) :(BBC Radio One trailer) *Billy "Daniel" Bunter & Sunset Regime: Ease Your Mind (v/a album - United Dance Volume 6) Fourbeat FBRLP338 @''' *Bantam Rooster: Battle Crick (CD - Deal Me In) Crypt *Schäl Sick Brass Band: Lappemann (CD - Majnoun) Network Medien '''$ *Sizzla: Like Mountain (7") Firehouse Crew @ $ *Frank Black And The Catholics: Do You Feel About It? :(Mark Radcliffe Breakfast show trailer) *Shredder: Facelift (12" - Gravel / Facelift ) Cluster CLUSTER 9 @''' *Cable: Freeze The Atlantic (session) *Surf Creatures: Action Plus (CD - X50) Alopecia :(news) *Smaller: Giz A Life (v/a CD - You'll Never Walk Alone - The Hillsborough Justice Concert) V2 *Holy Ghost: Spinoza (12" - Electra Spectre) Tresor TRESOR 67 '''@ $ *Milky Wimpshake: I Love You, You Weirdo (CD - Bus Route To Your Heart) Slampt *Cable: The (We Did The Music For the Sprite Ad) Blue (session) *Ivor Cutler: The Specific Sundry (CD - A Wet Handle) Creation :(BBC Radio One trailer) *Fats Domino: Love Me (CD - The Imperial Singles Volume 2) Ace *Warfare: Species I (12") Gyration GY 004 @''' *Lovejunk: Jealous (shared 7" with Turtlehead - Turtlehead / Lovejunk) Speedowax *Morwell Unlimited Meet King Tubby: Pegasus Rock (album - Dub Me) Blood & Fire '''@ $ *Cable: Ring Of Fire (session) $''' *New Bad Things: Concentrate (CD - Ennui Go) Pop Secret :(BBC Radio One trailer) *Mavula Baudouin: Kongo Nsi Eto (v/a album - Ngoma, Souvenir Ya L'Indépendance) Popular African Music PAMAP 102 '''@ *Yum Yums: Out Of Luck (LP - Sweet As Candy) Screaming Apple *Nostrum: The End (12") Time Unlimited @ $ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-H08858XXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) dat_133a.mp3 *3) 1997-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE353 ;Length *1) 1:49:34 *2) 02:04:59 (00:00:56-00:41:52) *3) 1:32:21 (47:32-1:16:17) (to 49:05, 50:15-54:51, 1:05:53-1:09:41 unique) ;Others *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 133 *3) Created from LE353 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1997 Lee Tape 353 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8858/1) *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online